


A Secret Place

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e16 Shuttlepod One, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't hide much from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Place

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place mainly in Sickbay immediately following the Season 1 episode _Shuttlepod One_ , and is prior to an acknowledged relationship between Jonathan and Malcolm. It's a double drabble – the first part is from Jonathan's point of view and the second is Malcolm's voice.

 

  
_It is such a secret place, the land of tears._ Antoine de Saint-Exupery

  
I promised we’d talk after he warmed up and got some rest. In truth, if I’d stayed a moment longer I’d have betrayed more emotion than Malcolm might have been comfortable with. 

The moment he opened his eyes and saw me there lingers in my mind… and heart. His usual tight control was missing, and his smile lit his eyes with something I can only call joy. I thought I’d lost him. All I could do was touch him, an affirmation to us both that he lived. 

Alone in my quarters, the tears that threatened at that moment finally fall.

________________________________

  
He’s alive! I wasn’t sure if it was another hypothermia-induced dream or if I really was back on _Enterprise_ and that Jonath… _the Captain_ was still alive. But his hand was warm. I can still feel the warmth where he touched me. And his voice was warm, kind… concerned. Almost as if he’d been afraid too. 

My emotions were so close to the surface. I couldn’t even express my fear that he’d died, as hard as I struggled to say the words aloud. So he’d know it mattered.

It’s safe now; even Trip is asleep. I let the tears come.

 


End file.
